What You've been Missing
by milapants77
Summary: After being invited to a private New Years party, Kaito realizes just how lonely he is. This is his chance at an actual relationship and his best friend Yohio just cant seem to let him go. (Rated a bit higher than T but nothing to get weird about .)
1. Chapter 1

**Ayye even though I am on my Christmas break I have still managed to stay a lazy butt and NOT update my fic like I promised. Don't worry. I feel the nag and am working on them. This was just a little something to get the writing juices flowing . There will be more ****BEFORE**** the New Year or I will cry at my level of laziness! **

**Enjoy~**

"Where did you get this?" Yohioloid asked, flipping around a small piece of purple paper in between his fingers. Seemingly enough to his eyes it was and envelope of some kind.

Kaito looked over casually from the couch and froze. "Yohio, what the hell man! Don't touch my stuff!" The blue hair man jumped off the couch and launched himself at the blond. Causing Yohio to skitter away, dodging every leap that Kaito took. Eventually he had himself cornered. Yohio looked in his hand and read the piece of paper aloud.

"_Invite to a special New Year's party. Invite only. Come prepared."_

The letter was from Gakupo Kamui, the outsider in their group of tightly knit friends. Yohio raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "So. Kamui, eh? Getting a private invite and keeping it a secret from your friends? Does Yuuma know?" he asked, shifting himself closer so now Kaito was the one feeling trapped.

Kaito tried to look away, hiding his now very flushed face. "Of course not… Why would he?"

"Um, cause we're your best friends?! I've literally been staying at your place for the entire week and yet you can't seem to manage to tell me this, something so… small… insignificant even…" He paused and eyed up his friend, "Or is it?" Yohio questioned, sinking closer so that Kaito the shorter male, would feel the intimidation.

"The only reason you're still here is that Yuuma kicked you out while he's away on tour." Kaito shot back gaining some ground.

"Ah ah ah! He did not kick me out he… he just doesn't trust me alone with his food… that's all." He grumbled to himself, "But enough about that I think there's a reason you didn't tell me! Do you like him, Kaito? Like… _like_ like him?"

Kaito's face went beat red at the ridiculous suggestion, "O-of course not, I… we're just becoming closer friends and he… told me not to tell you guys."

"That little shit!" Yohio blurted, "Sorry, but ayye we're a package deal when it comes to you! Rude!" Yohio crossed his arms and walked right past Kaito back to the couch. He flopped down and managed to take up the entire couch with his massive size. For a man who behaved so much like a child, he sure didn't look like it.

"Im going." The blond hummed to himself, knowing very well whatever Kaito said wasn't going to aver his decision.

"No you're not."

"Am too." Yohio replied sitting up, "Package deal, my friend. Remember?"

Kaito rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe he let him stay this long. "Listen. You aren't and I'm still going alone. Maybe… I want to just spend some one on one time with Gakupo. Is that so bad?"

Yohio sputtered, "Uh of course it is! That guy is massive. You're just going to get yourself hurt."

Kaito stared at him questioningly, "What?" Yohio pursed his lips, sure he was immature but he was as dirty minded and desensitized as they came. "Nothing. Never mind… I… I just... Never miiiind!" Yohio waved his hands dismissing the matter quickly. He turned on the couch away from Kaito giving just enough room for Kaito to sit in the process. He soon felt a hand on his back and froze up. "Yohioloid." Using his full name sent shivers up his spine. Yuuma was the only one who used his full name, rarely, and only in the most intimate of times. "Are you okay?"

Yohio turned his head and tried to not look flustered, "Yeah."

"I get that you're feeling a little protective over me, sure Gakupo is kinda intimidating and kind of a samurai in a way… so there's that. But seeing you and Yuuma all coupley and stuff-"

"We do not-!"

"You are the biggest flirt I know. You touch him all the time." Kaito reminded him sharply, "What I'm saying is… I want that, okay? And when the invite arrived for me and me alone I actually felt like another being wanted me… in that way."

"So it was for sex-!" Yohio blurted, spinning around and pushing Kaito back.

"Yohio I swear to god. No. Get off me!" Kaito shoved the man back into place, damn he was huge. "He invited me so we could have some alone time to just… get to know each other-" a curious set of light brown eyebrows raised suggestively, "No not like that! Like possibly… better friends or… a boyfriend…"

"Ooooh. I'm here for a hug if you want, if you're lonely and stuff." Yohio cooed, trying desperately to fix this without Gakupo getting mixed in somehow.

Kaito sighed. His friend meant well but either he just wasn't getting it or was just trying to be overprotective. Even after that whole speech of him wanting to do something alone for once. Kaito wanted a relationship. Something like what Yohio and Yuuma had. Something special. He was tired of being alone and watching them love each other from afar as the third wheel. Suddenly he began to feel the bitter loneliness sink in once again.

"I'm lonely." Kaito mumbled. Yohio turned back to face him, his face that always held a smile plastered on it slowly shrinking. "Kaito…?"

"I said I'm lonely, okay? I'm just tired of being alone!" Tears starting to set in. Yohio leaned in to wipe them away from his crying friend. Kaito sniffled and before he knew it Yohio had his arms wrapped around his friend. "I know… I wish I could just let you go, but I get this kind of weird protectiveness over my friends. It's not that I don't trust Kamui… but… I just don't want to see you get hurt." He explained, "I hate seeing you cry."

"Then let me go. I can handle myself."

Yohio listened for once and let go of Kaito, kissing his cheek where a tear was resting leaving him with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Y-You flirt."

After that episode Yohio managed to will himself to just let Kaito be. Lazing on the couch as usual watching Kaito rummage around in the kitchen before heading upstairs. Finally alone. He whipped out his phone and started texting Yuuma like mad.

_'Okay. I know you're busy but Kaito has the hots for Kamui.'_

* * *

><p>Face lighting up like a ray of light Yuuma rolled over and groaned at the intruding light on his face. He had just got back from a concert and was whipped. Finally able to have some down time and being woken up by his phone, he was more than upset. But seeing who it was from quickly changed his attitude.<p>

'_Eh? You're so blind, he's liked him for ages.' _He quickly replied.

Yuuma laughed out loud when a heated reply was sent back.

'_I am not! I worry about him! When are you coming back…? ;_;'_

'_New years eve. Why?'_

Yohio silently hissed, that was cutting it close.

'_We need to get into that 'party' of his and crash it. I need to make sure kaito is ok.'_

Yuuma groaned. His boyfriend was way to overprotective sometimes.

'_You sure about this? I trust him. He's a grown man and Kamui isn't even that bad of a guy…'_

'_Yuumaaaa ;_;'_

He sighed again rolling over, _'Yohioloid…'_ he replied with a smug face.

Yohio hissed feeling those words hit him hard. When he didn't respond Yuuma smirked, 'Shivering yet?'

'_Don't get me off topic! .'_

'_Okay okay… I can be back soon… But promise me you wont bug him about this matter anymore. I get what he's feeling so don't pester him.'_

'_Like I ever!'_

'_Yohiooo~ I know you well. Behave. Love you. Xx'_

'_Ayye love you too / come home to meee!' _

Yohio pursed his lips but couldn't help the faint smile that came to his lips. This was what Kaito was missing and it made him feel terrible. But was he going to disobey Yuuma so soon? He really couldn't go almost three days of seeing Kaito miserable and not act on it. But then again Yuuma would know if he did… and if he found out the consequences would be worse! No butt touches for a week! "Ahhh-" he hissed breathlessly.

Closing his eyes tight he just hoped his tolerance for seeing Kaito's pained face was high.

It was going to be a long three days.

**Reviews would be awesome~ **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My god. I wanted to finish up a drawing all day but managed to get this up before anything else! Priorities. I met the deadline so whatever! Might be another chapter to this just for fun, like an aftermath type thing? Maybe not. Sometimes it's just best to let you guys wonder~**

**Anyway! Happy New Years and enjoy whatever this is! .**

Today was the day. Three days of suffering beside Kaito as he mourned his loneliness and today was the day. He was both excited for it to be over, but also extremely nervous. Yuuma was supposed to be home and with him by now, but with a recent plane delay he was literally shitting bricks. Checking his phone every two seconds just to make sure his partner in crime was on the way.

Kaito was currently locked away in his room, shutting himself out as he got ready for Gakupo's party. Leaving Yohio all by himself on the other side of the door. New Year's Eve wasn't supposed to be like this. He remembered other years the others had all spent the night together, Kaito teasingly urging Yuuma and Yohio to kiss at midnight. Soon after that the pair began to date all thanks to Kaito and his teases. Ever since, their new year's eve 'get togethers' have never been the same. Yuuma became more and more popular in his singing career which usually meant leaving the duo to themselves. Yohio didn't mind a bit at first. He loved spending time with Kaito. Just not when he was depressed and couldn't do a thing until Yuuma got home

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his hand almost causing him to fall over in delight. "Yuuuuuumaaaaaaaa~!" He almost squealed into the phone forgetting the buzz meant a text. Looking around nervously he sighed and squealed even more. He was currently sitting in a taxi on his way!

Kaito bust through the door causing Yohio to land flat on his back looking up at the blue haired man awkwardly. "Hello." He breathed face flushed a nice shade of pink. Kaito actually looked… attractive. Tight black pants hugging his long graceful legs with a black dress shirt to match, blue accent lines all over him, there wasn't a place Yohio could fine that wasn't at least appealing. "How do I look?" He asked shyly. Yohio sputtered realizing he was still on the ground. He grabbed him by the ankles sending him down on the floor with him. "Amazing!" he answered, "Now I can't let you leave!" snickering while crawling over him and wrapping his body playfully around Kaito's chest, earning a sigh of exhaustion from is friend. Sadly he was used to this by now. Kaito knew deep down Yohio missed his boyfriend in times like this and the need for touch was one of those things he just couldn't go without.

"Kaito… you look so cute in that, so amazing!" Yohio cooed running his hands all over Kaito in the process.

"Okay, _okay!_ I get that you miss Yuuma but you're kind of dating him, so stop groping me!"

"You're not used to this by now?" Yohio purred, "Just let me take it all in… please?"

Kaito just slapped him upside the head and looked him in the eyes. "I am used to this but is Yuuma? Would _he_ agree?" Never had he seen his blond friend scrunch up so quickly. "N-no… I guess not… But you're actually so cute in that, okay…" Jumping back on to his feet he extended an arm to his blue haired friend. Taking it he straightened out his shirt and smiled.

"Better be careful~! Anyone would want you in that getup, so I will be checking you when you get home, Shion!" Yohio told him straightening the rest of the shirt out for him. Kaito sighed again and nodded. "Gosh, just like an overprotective perverted parent…"

The instant Kaito left the building Yohio's phone started going off and he knew just who it was. Yuuma. After sharing a few heated texts back and forth it was a matter of time before he was standing at Kaito's front door, lust clouding is eyes. They were in a pinch for time, but nothing could keep Yohio's needy hands away from his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It was around 7pm and the wind was nipping at Kaito's heals. Standing wait for Gakupo to answer the door was terrifying enough without the added cold to make his nerves even more. He shivered at just the right time when Gakupo swung the door open. Wearing a similar style of clothing to his own but a little more loose and casual. Very appealing. Kaito snapped himself back into reality just so he would stop drooling.<p>

"Welcome Kaito. How was your day?" he asked casually, taking his coat and leading him over to the couch.

"Kaito answered honestly, "A little chaotic to be honest… My rooma- er … friend kinda misses his boyfriend so he's been grinding on me like a cat in heat. Sorry if I look dishevelled…" Gakupo just ended up licking his bottom lip at the thought. "You do look good though, too bad you've already had your share of grinding…" He mumbled quietly, "Too bad."

"Eh?"

Gakupo spun around, purple hair falling over his shoulder, "You get why I invited you here, right?" He asked walking closer to Kaito, leaning down almost into him, pressing him farther into the couch. "I know your… strange ways with your friends, I have for years…" he purred sinking down so that he was now sitting on Kaito's lap, lips against his hot flushed ears. "I'm jealous… simply… jealous." He added licking the inner rim, sending shutters through Kaito's body. He couldn't believe this was happening. Gakupo was _actually_ interested in him! Fairly quickly too! But did he want this kind of relationship with him this fast? They hadn't even gone on a legitimate date yet, and he was already on his lap being ground on all over again. He didn't mind the feeling in all honestly, just the knowledge that Yohio was right about this, was kind of ruining the moment.

Kaito pushed back gaining a confused face from the man on top of him, "What's wrong? You seem like you were enjoying it… I know you have feelings for me, Shion… and it is New Year's Eve…" He purred sliding back down, "why not heat up this cold evening, hmm?"

Kaito sighed, "My god, is everyone horny?" Actually letting the massive purple haired man on top of him indulge in the nape of his neck. He held his head in the process, grunting a bit when he would suck a bit too hard and leave a mark of purpled flesh. "Damn leech." He seethed earning a slight lust filled chuckle from his captor. Tonight was surely going to be one for the record books.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alriiiight…" Yuuma purred ripping Yohio's needy lips away from his neck gaining a pout from his boyfriend. "Didn't we have a party to crash or something?"<p>

"Right now I want you more… Mmm…" Yohio moaned, grinding up against Yuuma's sides. He admitted he loved this. Coming back home after a long tour to have his lover practically drooling over him was nice, but it _was_ Yohio after all who wanted to basically ruin the chance of Kaito getting himself laid tonight.

"Then you need to promise me to stay here and let what happens with Kaito happen, okay?"

This snapped Yohio back into place. "We have to go, I almost forgot!" He shuffled back up from the floor, annoyed at his predicament that formed in his pants.

Yuuma groaned, "You're actually going after him…? He's an adult Yohio." His golden eye fixating on the red ones in front of him. "You have to let him go. He can take care of himself." Yohio knew his friend was right, but alone with Gakupo was not on his list of things he thought was okay. Not even close.

"He's alone with Kamui. I can't let him use him like that. He deserves better."

"Like with you?" Yuuma muttered.

An awkward silence filled the air as the two stared into each other. Yohio jolted forward grabbing the back of Yuuma neck, running his fingers deep into his soft pink locks, bringing him close. "Don't ever doubt my love for you." Diving down to place a lust filled kiss against his stunned lips, "The love I have for Kaito is different than ours. I would never go farther than a kiss on the cheek with him… but you…" He purred slipping his tongue into Yuuma's still shocked mouth gaining a gasp out of the other.

"I know, I know… Fine... L-let's just go and get him, okay?"

Yohio nodded sharply, bolting out the door leaving a startled pink haired man behind to wipe the aftermath of Yohio's intense kiss away.

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Locked under a man was not how Kaito though his night was going to go. Maybe a bit tipsy with a few kisses, but being here underneath Gakupo, his back pressed into his couch, stone cold sober was far from what he expected. His neck was now bruised from his love bites and his legs thrown around his slim waist. Clothes still on but Kaito's reasoning fading fast. He kept reminding the purple haired man on top of him no sex, not tonight, but with every heated kiss his reasoning was slipping. This Gakupo knew very well. The faster he could get Kaito naked and prepared for him and him alone, the better. What he <em>was<em> concerned about was that his friends, the blond specifically, being as obsessive as he was, had still not shown up… Both a good and bad sign.

"G-Gaku…? What's wrong?" Kaito questioned suddenly when Gakupo's lips stilled against his.

"Nothing… I though I heard something…" He lied, diving back down smothering his mouth in kisses. Kaito sighed into the kiss, the thought of having his lips tending to other places, seeming delightful right about now.

"This is the place." The blond announced, eyes squinting at Gakupo's house, hate flaming in his ruby eyes.

"We're… breaking in?" Yuuma sputter beside him looking over his boyfriend from the passenger seat.

"Yup. Get in, grab Kaito and get out."

"I can't see where this plan could _possibly_ fail. Yohio. We can't break in we have to be polite and knock."

Yohio sighed and looked over at his boyfriend. Always the source of silly things like logic and reason. No fun at all. "Fine. You actually think he's going to let us in?"

"Unlike you, he actually doesn't hate me."

Yohio crossed his arms earning a kiss on the cheek before hearing the car door open. Yuuma waved for him to follow and like a good boy, he did.

"The things I can get you to do for a kiss~!" Yuuma chimed over nudging him with the side of his hips.

"Oh shut up…"

Unlike Yuuma who simply waited at the door Yohio was pressed against the window almost clawing at the glass. Plain as the eye could see was Gakupo and Kaito, sprawled across his couch with Kaito's arms all over him. His eyes flamed a bright red as he stared daggers into the purple haired man clearly taking advantage of him. What surprised him was when Gakupo wold come up for air, it was Kaito who would nibble on his neck for him to come back down. Clearly ignoring the door, Gakupo looked up and spotted the two outside.

"Your idiots are spying…" He murmured into Kaito's neck. Giving a quick kiss to wake him up from his daze.

"What?!" Kaito spat, pushing Gakupo up and off of him. Both Yuuma and Yohio frozen in fear.

Kaito swung the door open and stormed out towards them, shirt ruffled and pants clearly tighter than they were before as well as a flushed tone to his skin. Yuuma stared lazily at his neck bites and jabbed Yohio in the ribs. "He started it." Yuuma blamed, seeing the fire in Kaito's eyes either from lust or hate of the two.

"I just-"

"Stop. Yohioloid. Listen. I'm going to tell you first off you were right. You were right all along about Gakupo. Gakupo did want sex. And… and I might want that… too?" Kaito admitted looking down.

Yohio stood there in shock. He knew that Kamui would do this. But why would Kaito… agree?

"I want to do this for myself. He's not forcing me. We might not even do it at all." He shrugged gaining a smirk from Yuuma, "Well… It's a long shot but still. I trust him."

"I trust him too." Yuuma added in smiling along with Kaito. "You need to get laid. It's as simple as that. What better time to start a relationship then the 1st of January. Right Yohio…?"

Yohio stayed silent. Lips pursed together not budging. Yuuma saw his discomfort and tried to move the conversation ahead, "Look. It was you who got us together and I've never been happier so I, as your friend, am telling you to kiss him. Kiss him and… and make-"

"No."

The two turned to stare into the deepened red eyes beside them. Yohio shrugged, "I don't want him to hurt you… I don't want him to use you and I don't want you to go."

Kaito's eyes looked away but it was too late Yohio had already wrapped his arms around the man in a desperate attempt at him to stay. "I-I know… Yohio… I-" he sighed at the man's attempts but his mind was made up and deep down Yohio knew that as well.

Yuuma rolled his eyes and came and joined in on the cheesy hug. "He'll be fine, Kaito… I'll take him home. He gets it… It just needs a little time."

The two broke off, Yohio's eyes glaring deep into Kaito's. "If he hurts you I will kill him. Tell the purple head that."

Kaito groaned, "I will."

Yuuma smile and patted his friend on the back leaning in to whisper, _"It's gonna hurt, just ignore that pain, Kamui doesn't need to die over that." _In Kaito's ear causing the man to blush. "O-okay.. Happy New year's…" he added trying not to shake.

Just as they were about to part ways Yohio spun around and groaned walking up to where Kaito was standing on the porch, Gakupo now beside him towering over him, eyes full of lust. He paid no attention and flat out kissed Kaito straight on the mouth. It was quick, and it was simple but it had meaning. "I care for you. Be safe." He looked directly at Gakupo and seethed a threat as he left.

He trusted Kaito with his life, so deep down he knew Gakupo wasn't going to do anything Kaito didn't want. That gave him hope. But the feeling he had walking away from his best friend was one of pain. He wanted those days back where it would just be those three, and those three alone. Yohio sighed in defeat upon returning back to Kaito's house. He shut the door and laid down on the couch, sitting in the aftermath of flat out kissing Kaito in front of Yuuma. But that pain was soon soothed when his vision was blocked with that of his boyfriend's hand. He felt weight on his body and looked up biting his lip, still seeing nothing. "I know you did that out of a different kind of love… but Kaito isn't the only one who needs to get laid, my love…" Yuuma purred beside Yohio's ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh?"

Yuuma nodded, "What you did was brave… But I know you love him… so… I might need to get my revenge on Kaito somehow… I could kiss you until his taste is gone… or…" he dragged out pulling on Yohio's ear gently, "We could just do it on his bed. All over his bed…"

"Y-Yuuma…" Yohio gasped at the offer. He did kind of want to get back at him too. In a way.

Yuuma smirked and released his hand to see those delicious lust filled red eyes he'd been craving for weeks. "Let's go… He'll smell us in his bed for weeks~!"

"He'll just wash them…"

"Then we'll have to try even harder, wont we?" Yuuma purred sprawling himself across his boyfriend pressing all of himself into the bed.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Kaito's phone started buzzing. He groggily looked over past the naked body beside him and reached for it. It was from Yuuma.<p>

'You might want to get a new pillow… and bed… love you~'

Kaito squinted at it and suddenly realized. "Oh... Oh my god." Gakupo stirred beside him pulling his worried lover back on top of him, taking the phone in the process. "Come back to me… Oh… look at that it's the New Year… Technically we haven't had sex all year… It's been a while…" He purred into Kaito's chest. Kaito groaned and fell back onto his lover, claiming his lips. He realized this New Year's was a lot different. Different good? Yes. But not better. This was what he had been missing out on and wow, did he ever understand why Yohio wanted to have his hands all over his boyfriend. Another kiss to Kaito's neck and he was lost in his lover once again, grabbing onto his long purple hair and urging him further.

But there was one thing Kaito did know.

It wasn't Yohio who was going to be dead when he got back, it was Yuuma.

**Reviews would be awesome~ **

**Thanks!**


End file.
